


Emergency Bathroom Requirements

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, dude.” I mumbled. Happy that the pencil made the stumble look accidental, I placed it back on the desk and left the note there too. I’d left it face-up, reading: emergency bathroom requirements. As I was leaving class, we exchanged our usual smirk, not caring if anyone noticed; it was hardly a secret anymore that we were boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Bathroom Requirements

 

Sitting at the back of the class, I was one desk back and one desk to the left from Gerard. I’d sat staring at him for pretty much the whole lesson so far. I’d been watching how his unruly hair fell just above the curve of his neck as he leaned forward over his work, probably intricately decorated with drawings irrelevant to the subject. Glancing back at the paper in front of me, I realised that I hadn’t written anything since scrawling the date on the top line. Tearing a square of paper from my page, I wrote a three-word message on it, feeling my heart rate increase just at the words sounding in my thoughts.

 

Gerard would glance around at me occasionally, but the class was unusually quiet that day, so we couldn’t talk, or even whisper. I shifted in my seat, trying not to make it obvious that I’d begun to feel heat between my legs. Raising my hand, I stretched up so I could be seen from the front of the room. The teacher looked up and she peered over her glasses.

“Yes, Frank?” She inquired, causing a few heads to turn.

“Um, I need to use the bathroom.” I informed her, trying to look as desperate to pee as possible.

“Okay. Stay back a minute or two to catch up after class.” She bargained. Standing, I stuck my hands, along with my note for Gerard, into my pockets. I walked deliberately into his desk as I passed it, causing a pencil to roll off so I could pick it up.

“Sorry, dude.” I mumbled. Happy that the pencil made the stumble look accidental, I placed it back on the desk and left the note there too. I’d left it face-up, reading: _emergency bathroom requirements_. As I was leaving class, we exchanged our usual smirk, not caring if anyone noticed; it was hardly a secret anymore that we were boyfriends.

 

I ambled to the toilets, giving Gerard time to wait before asking to use the bathroom and then catch up with me. Thankful that the toilets were empty, I walked a circle around the room’s perimeter and returned to the door, finding it opening with Gerard peering through.

“Empty?” He asked quietly. My grin answered his question and he rushed in towards me.

 

Almost too suddenly, I had my hands clamped around the back of Gerard’s head and we were kissing furiously. His hands on my back made my shirt ride up and get untucked. My fingers tangled his hair up more than it already was and I whined when he bit my lip. He shoved a leg between mine, pushing up so I’d get fully hard, and I did the same back. He broke off and glanced over his shoulder nervously in case someone had intruded.

“Stall?” I suggested, feeling the same about being walked in on. Gerard nodded and I walked him backward into a stall with my hands on his shoulders. After flipping the lock, I found Gerard turning back from his compulsive need to put the lid of the toilet down. I guess it made the idea that we were in the school bathroom just a fraction more hygienic.

 

He pounced kisses on me again, shoving my shoulders painfully into the hard surface behind me, making the entire framework of stall doors rattle. I yanked his tie down to drive our mouths impossibly closer so I could get my tongue down his throat. We’d always been rough in our relationship, spending each sexual encounter getting equal with each other. Gerard ripped the button open on my shirt collar and sucked a speedy hickey over the pulse in my throat before leaving a bite there for good measure.

 

With no more warning he was dropping to his knees. He slid his left hand up into my shirt and splayed his fingers over my stomach as his right hand did the work at my pants button and zipper. Grabbing my dick out eagerly, he flicked his tongue at the tip before taking a slow lick along the underside. My breathing got heavier as I was trying not to make any noise and wishing I could help Gerard get off too. As if answering my thoughts, the hand on my stomach disappeared and Gerard unbuttoned, pushing his hand into his pants to palm himself. Watching him bob his head while he looked directly up at me was a sight to behold, regardless of the shocks of pleasure shimmying their way up my spine. It was when Gerard had got enough friction from his own hand that he let a short hum vibrate his tightened lips around my dick – and that’s when I let out and accidental throaty sigh, rolling my head back to lean on the door.

 

Immediately, I looked back down at Gerard and threw a hand over my mouth. He seemed unaffected by our possible discovery until a voice sounded outside the stalls and his eyes widened in alarm.

“Hello?” The guy outside questioned, a hint of laughter in his voice. I put a finger to my lips, winning myself an eye-roll from Gerard that said ‘ _how would I talk with your dick in my mouth?_ ’. Neither of us wanted to stop, but when Gerard continued, he pulled almost right off and flicked his tongue out through habit.

“ _Hnn_ , fuck.” I whined, cursing myself out loud for letting another sound escape my lips.

“My god, you’re jackin’ off in there.” The guy’s laugh echoed venomously over the tiles. “I’m totally ratting.” He called and I could hear his footsteps sprint out of the bathroom.

 

Combing my fingers through Gerard’s hair, I stared at his half-lidded eyes.

“I don’t care if you don’t.” I told him, suppressing the need to moan again. He shrugged, never taking his mouth away, still panting and beautiful. We heard the steps return, accompanied by several others.

“In there, see?” The first guy shrieked. There was a pause before laughter erupted and I could pick out another voice over the noise.

“He’s not jackin’ off; someone else is in there! I can see his knees!” Another howl of laughter crashed from wall to wall. Getting pissed, I decided to scare them out, giving Gerard questioning eyes. He gave the best ‘ _do whatever_ ’ face that he could with all the obstruction.

 

He took my hint to pick up with the speed he was bobbing at and I hoped my plan would work.

“ _Mmh_ , you’re _so_ good.” I moaned, voice airy and loud. “We’re not stopping just ‘cause you’re– _ah, oh god_ – listening.” Raising an eyebrow down at Gerard, I’d made him hum a laugh out. “ _Christ_.” I blurted, not expecting another vibrating noise to turn my legs to jelly.

“Listen, fags, you better fucking get out ‘cause some of us wanna pee.” With that, one of the guys slammed into the door, jolting me forward and making me thrust further into Gerard’s mouth in the process. His eyes widened but he was okay and I brushed his cheek in an apology. Getting me even more pissed, I thought I heard a grumble of ‘ _I’m gonna beat them up_ ’ or something to that effect.

“Pee then!” I shouted. Yet another hum from Gerard. “I’m so close, Gee.” I sighed. After working the tricks he knew that got me just right, he gave a last deep bob of his head and hollowed his cheeks. All manner of expletives and gibberish got cried out through my lips when I came, Gerard pulling off and swallowing, finishing not long after me with a purposeful ‘ _mmh, Frankie_ ’.

 

We tucked ourselves away again, Gerard cleaning his hand inside his boxers. Not bothering to straighten our clothes, just having enough thought to wipe the sweat off our faces, I helped him back to his feet and gave him a thank you kiss.

“Follow.” I whispered. The guys outside our stall, five of them, were still there to my disbelief, and agreeing on their disgust at us. Almost every insulting and homophobic comment I’d ever heard got slung at us as we unlocked the stall and exited.

“Calm down, boys.” I warned them, making my voice lower and pretending to be alluring. They stopped and stared, seeming shocked that I actually spoke back to their belittling words. “Now, I _know_ you all want a piece, or you’d never have come to investigate.” Stepping up on tip-toes close to one of the guys – they were all huge jocks but I was fuelled by the confidence I got as a by-product of orgasm – I sneered into his face and made it seem like I wanted to kiss him.

“Get away from me, you freak.” He spat, hitting my shoulder. I continued my speech over his words, unaffected.

“ _However_ , I’m taken by this gorgeous human being over here.” Turning to Gerard, already holding hands from walking out the stall together, I pulled him close and wrapped an arm behind his neck to kiss him dramatically. “So, you’re all gonna have to back off, I’m afraid.” Grinning at all of them in triumph, I slipped my arm around Gerard’s waist and he slung his over my shoulders. Leaving the ignorant jocks behind us, Gerard flipping them off, we sauntered out of the bathroom losing all care about what was in store for us when we got back to class.


End file.
